MilitaryInHighSchool
by Liv.a.littlezzz
Summary: "Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." Four months ago Sam Clarke's life turned upside down. Four months ago she was involved in a scheduled checkup on a nearby Afghanistan town when everything went south. Four months ago is when she lost returned from not only losing her brother, but the loss of her leg.


Chapter 1: Meeting

Confrontation: a hostile or argumentative meeting or situation between opposing parties.

1\. Meeting

I was late!

I was NOT gonna be late on the first day of senior year!

I shot out of bed, and ran to my closet. I grabbed my normal pair of bootleg jeans, and a red v-neck t-shirt. The outfit perfectly hides my leg, the perfect disguise for a not so perfect girl.

Throwing them over my head, I ran over to my bathroom. My arms where still caught in the shirt as I tried so hard to multi task. Giving up, I slowed down and finished putting on my shirt before brushing my teeth. Grabbing the brush from the drawer, I tried to calm the beast that is my blond curly hair. Giving up, I pulled it into a messy bun and bolted down the hallway.

Buns are stylish anyway, right?

I tripped my way out the door after only grabbing an apple for breakfast. I couldn't drive, so I had to walk the mile to get to my school. Even if I could drive, I could never afford a car. After what happened to me, I haven't driven in 7 months, it's embarrassing but my mom drives me.

I bit into the apple as I limped my way to the vine covered High School that I have to go to everyday of my young adulthood life.

Finally making my way to the doors, I pushed them open to be greeted by the nice cold air of the air conditioning. I knew my first hour was on the first floor, but I walked to the 3rd floor to say hi to my best friends Clara, and Dustin.

Of course they where dating, and it truly was adorable!

And I was the best third wheel.

I have shipped them since they first met, the time when they started to hold hands! Their romance was the talk of the school, ecspecially since they had been friends since 8th grade. And they finally made it official when I moved here and locked them in a closet together.

So cute!

They saw me coming, both giving me questioning glares when they noticed my new and improved limp. I rolled my eyes. I was still getting used to my prosthetic leg, and with the running this morning it started to act up.

"What happened to you?" Dustin asked "Did you get hit by a car?"

"What! But I wanted to be the person to hit her by a car first!" Clara yelled

"You know I did hear a weird thud a couple weeks ago. I guess I was the first!" Dustin said triumphantly, pumping his fist into the air.

Clara whined "That's no fair! I called dibs!"

He just stuck his tongue out at her and smirked.

"You guys are such great friends." I quipped sarcastically.

They both rolled their eyes at the same time. Dustin turned to look Clara "I pinky promise, that when I run over Sam we can do it together." Dustin promised

They linked pinkies. And the funny part was that they both looked dead serious. I couldn't help but laugh at their behavior.

See! This is why they are such a cute couple!

After the conversation with Clara and Dustin came to an end, I made my way down to the first floor where my math class was, on my way to class I got distracted by the view of the sun out of the window. The sun was halfway up in the sky and was cascading an orange glow through the window.

Who didn't love a good view?

And than all of a sudden I bumped into a wall and fell, dropping al of my math supplies. "Shit" I whispered to myself.

I scrambled to pick up all my stuff when a deep, husky voice broke the silence of my thoughts "well look who we have here. It's sure been a while since I saw you last."

I glanced up to come face to face with my childhood enemy; Blake Reed. He tortured me on every little thing I did, the last time I saw him was when he moved to military school.

I cried in joy when I saw his car leave our small town.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, a piece of assclown shit." I snapped, surprising myself with my language.

A flash of surprise crossed his face before he covered it up. "You look different. I mean you used to take up two zip codes but now it's only one."

I just shot him daggers, and walked past him, but only after I made sure I hit his shoulder.

He would not let it end there, he grabbed my elbow and spun me back around. "This is not over." He warned and than he walked away.

I stared at his retreating figure down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and started to walk in the opposite direction. I made it to my class just as the bell rang.

As I sat down I had to re-tighten my prosthetic leg, because the fall had loosened it a little. The math class droned on for what seemed like forever.

It was now 4th hour and I was practically falling asleep in my history class, luckily Dustin and Clara where in this class. The teacher droned on about World War Two but was suddenly interrupted when none other than Blake Reed walked through the door a half an hour late. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his head, blocking out his face, he looked much more angry than this morning.

The teacher just pointed at the desk next to me and said "sit."

He scoffed and walked down the hallway in between the rows of desks. He noticed me and smirked. He sat down and instantly fell asleep, I had to stop my self from rolling my eyes at how self centered he could be. It also took allot of self control not to stare at his chiseled features while he slept.

What? I haven't seen him in 3 years, you can't blame me that he would look different.

A good different.

It was finally lunch after history, and my mind couldn't have been more brain dead after that class. I finally made my way through the lunch line and grabbed a sandwich and a cookie.

A healthy thing, and a not so much healthy choice.

I spotted Dustin and Clara in the back sitting at a table, I laughed a little when I noticed that Dustin was trying to fight Clara over his french fries. She just kept grabbing them and popping them into her mouth. By the time I got there they where all gone and Dustin was pouting, he looked even more childish with his bottom lip poking out.

I sat next to Clara and patted her on the back "good job!"

She just gave me a smile and continued to steel food off of his tray, even though she had the same food on hers.

"You know you guys are so cute! Dustin I will help with the proposal when you need help!" I teased.

He gave me a pointed look, because now he was in the situation of pleasing Clara without making a commitment. Clara on the other hand was giving him a 'you-better-say-the-right-thing' look.

"You never know what might happen." He stated after a long pause.

Clara seemed fine with the answer and Dustin looked relieved. As Dustin left the table to say hi to his other 'guy' friends Clara turned in her seat so that she was facing me. "So... has anything interesting happen to you today?"

"Other than my childhood enemy coming back, nothing much."

"Are you serious! Blake is back?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'. "He has come back to haunt me."

Note:

Congrats on finishing chapter one! 

Vote•Comment•Share!


End file.
